reasons to fight with you (revenge on asano) (karma romance story)
by OfeliaXd
Summary: principle asano has destroyed your life after being exposed about a music account that you personally badmouth him on. youre sent to class 3E eager for revenge but you are too shy tobe able to but after being partnered up with the schools bad boy karma akabane he will go to any ends to open you apart and hatch you out of your awkward cage and bloom. but is there more to this bond?


Please like and comment if you enjoy, follow my account for more content. The main character for this is an original one called ash .*********ash POV********************************************************************/p

My hand were shaking with fear and anxiety. The inevitable had now become a reality as I sat and awaited the monster that hides away. The airy office was immaculate: with each and every object in line with each other each showing a purpose and achievement in his life, rows apon rows of trophies and awards for his education moulding his phony life that he had dedicated to. Looking at the potential man that could rule an empire but dedicated himself to the ideals of a scholarly dictator really does puzzle me at times. Each time he entered the stage at assembly i noticed such aspiration and pride in a man that could be so much, giving him a mysterious persona as I went across the ideas of what could be his true motives. /p

I had recently scored the highest for the civics exam so i was pretty certain i was here for praise but a prickle in my stomach spoke that only we could tell when he has arrived. /p

Shortly later asano lured into the room, i flushed with fear of socialisation and imediately dropped my head to face my lifelong partner. The floor. The atmosphere in the air suddenly became thick and tense telling me that showing weakness was exactly what he wanted. I was feeding and fueling the monster. The school teaches us to feed off of the failure of others, to manipulate and trample over them to fuel our engines. Each engine a new fuming dictatorship ready to blow. /p

But im not like that .../p

And he knows it.../p

Asano leered over me like a python going in for the kill, he had a face that was incomparable to neverending sympathy with eyes that gave of vibes of compassion contrasted with a egotistical smirk that only begged for negative energy./p

'dont wory i dont bite' His breath clasped onto me stinging my body with fear, drawing me back by a lasoo into reality. as he examined my to be exact scared shitless face. Reading every inch of me to see my pain. /p

This stance showed no mercy at all so my hopes of praise are not here. i cant believe i would ever expect such a good reward anyway /p

'ash from my understanding it has been reported to me by my fellow students that you have sparked some concern within the group. Cooperation is vital when it comes to success, communication and trust in your peers is the only way to.'/p

The idea of communication sends an electric shock through my body. Ive been here for a year now and he still cant learn some of us cant change. I just want to scream at him my life so that he could attempt to accept who i am. Although from his past history with my ex friend luna he would find a way to twist the truth/p

luna disrespected his ideals and I say 'attempted' to become the big man... well lets just say 5 year later when he was a CEO of a up and coming tech agency his dreams were literally smashed by a lawsuit of him being accused of abuse. Asano hiring top hackers in the location to break into his account to send abusive messages to asano. To no suprise leaving magically no trace of action. Not to mention the top lawyer as manipulative at the time to slam the man down. Now he is a homeless man unable to be trusted nor respected by the men he used to own. /p

This is only a range of condimental manipulations he has personally devised throughout a spare 30 years. Some that have led me to have a personal vendetta against him./p

I don't want to be like that,I have a purpose/p

When I look over at these stories they all bring me back to Sunday school learning about jesus and his miracles, especially the one with a loaf of bread. You wonder how jesus could have performed such perfection of a consitednt scale but you forget the man that mastered tai chi and beat a black belt in one day./p

'Dirty looks'/p

Wait dirty looks... oh I think they got confused (once again) for my feelings of joy. I would usually right about now run off to the toilet and sob my eyes out but now it has just become another mantra with the core being about me trying to be a somewhat 'better' human. I was trying to be friendly.

'constantly avoiding the students, taking the opposition and being unable to advance your plans of action are not the traits I need representing the school. A sheet of paper cannot be your only means to device yourself. As we all know you are capable of so much more '/p

'soo-o-ry' I used all my willpower to croak this lie/p

'try to be a bit more ... socialAble'/p

You see the thing is that I suffer from terrible social anxiety, and being the mascot of the facility has become my worst nightmare. Whenever it has come to the school events like the recent culture festival I have schriveled with fear with my face showing remorse when my mind screamed to shout the brightest ideas. All the progress I made was a shrivelled sheet of paper dumped with a few meagre ideas written down on it that I personally dumped onto asanos desk. Honestly they were blessed that I even let them a metre into my hundred mile radius bubble. Usually my social skills only allow me to shoot quick meaningful glances across the room, using my eyes to try and communicate all the praise and hate I please./p

I do honestly feel love, happiness and joy but no one ever sees that side, only the hate, even when I mean joy. Me and class a together are an oxymoron, both with the same goal but a completely different objective/p

I did have an idea that would've won us the competition but once again my fear of people led me to not pursue/p

In secret I have been singing for years, and indeed have a viral music account with only the name 'ashbern' written all over it. From years of locking myself away from the world the only way of showing myself was through lyrics and artwork that share with my little awkward box on the internet. Somehow though overnight I seemed to be followed and fanned by thousands with many deals being put in offer. But too afraid to reveal myself was the setback to my great life, I was so used to being a mystery with my mind belonging to me only that throwing myself into the world would to put it frankly. Scare. Me. Shitless.

Not even my Mother has a clue. As far as I know i think she thinks I have a boyfriend, only ever in my dreams.

The music and my grades are all im proud of and have to make a mark on the world. Without them there is truly no point in trying to live. We would have become a hit if I just raised my hand and offer my whole life to them. But theres something setting me back that we will come to later...

'I see your potential from a mile away, you have the soul and potential to become a great leader and manipulater especially with the intellectual capability to crush any student in this building. You recently scored the highest score in the building for the civics exam, literally pouring yourself out onto a piece of card. Your response to global warming was potential for a miracle ash. I would willingly pride myself in catering and nurturing your talents and hope for you to reach high but here is where we come to a disagreement...'/p

Fuck . You knew what was coming and he was the one man you didn't want to expose you./p

Asanos hands grabbed his laptop from the top snake claws clenching to the screen showing his bloodlust that hes been boiling up as it seems for quite a while now. The whole world stopped as he swiftly slammed the device so you could witness yourself. And indeed it was like your story being revealed./p

The screen said it all really. It was a video taken from my window of me singing one of my new songs./p

Im not some super genius but how did someone get away with filming from my bedroom and how i could be so stupid to put myself in so much exposure. The video was very scruffy with the audio muffled from the viewer attempting to stay under the radar. From plain view i was unable to detect anything about the person except for the abnormally tall height it was recorded at, at least reassuring it was no midget. However the mediocrity of the people i had acquainted with were at this height range coming to my personal disadvantage./p

'This is where the real problem lies ash'

A short and abrubt choke of air entered my lungs, filling me slowly up with anxiety that im slowly drowning in. I thought that drowning in water was the worst way of going down but this is my ultimate nightmares smashed into one. Talking and Drowning. I glanced up at the mirror next to me to only behold the frail figure i was shot crimson red with distress. it sounds very cliche but it was comparable to death, my whole lifes work was flashing before me slowly dissapearing. With a body too stiff to reach out and grab what i can to save myself, i just laid and waited like the coward i was. The worst part was watching everything go with the eternal understanding of all lifes possiblilities./p

Even though im in class a I have from day 1 I have been questioning and debating the true profession and methods of the school. The almost perfectness and uniformity of the students put me off balance, comparing to my old institution where even the top held some mischief and distruption. It was as if nature had been banned with the ideals of only a robot being pressured onto them.

But what hit me was when I first set eyes on class e, with no future but with a capability to be anything they wanted to be, only held back by asano. Spat on by the school it was as if we had gone medieval on our morale. A whole generation that had their childhood banned from them to become robots.

I have a passion for civics and justice so the words just flowed into my mind, overnight my lyrics having one goal, destroying the system from the inside. To get Asano for all the pain and suffering he has inflicted on me. No. Matter. The. Exuses/p

And I guess I have failed my goal, with the worst possible outcome./p

'truly a masterpiece. I would say so myself'

Cant he just cut to the chase instead of furthering the nightmare/p

When i have dreamt in the past of being exposed about my artwork i was seretly hoping that it would be class e that would find out, to be able to see a smile that told me 'thanks'' you are not alone your just like us' would give me a feeling of purpose. Even scoring trust with them would finally, maybe, idoont know, let down my hard wall that seperates me and the world. /p

Whenever i saw the class i always caught eyes with Nagisa Shiota, despise once being in my class he was one of the only people i could even start to express how i felt. The bloodlust in his eyes were exactly like mine, he knew his battles and could stand a point. He would always flash a small grin at me, the light reflecting off his teeth showing the only light i had a chance to have. He was sent off the same day we were planning to go to see a new samurai movie, his mum grounded him due to her obvious obsession over his life. I never got to see him again to my disbelief. /p

We were very in common, shy, different spirits striving for an ideal, but this is where we came to a difference.

He could fight. Whereas i can barely wisper an insult. /p

I dreamed of praise, applauding... OF WINING THE BATTLE and striking for glory/p

' but not even a genius like you can really destroy my goals and expectations. I wont even bother to describe my disappointment in you. The authorities are already questioning the opening of the school and I sweared to never fall for defeat again. It was fun playing this game with you Ash but now I have full control of the board. Ill now give you 2 decision.'/p

2 decisions. Logically one will have a perk but this is asano we are talking about. He is the true embodiment of a cunning being. Im so deep in that I can feel the claws closing in on me sending a pang of regret in my stomach ravaging with my mind to prevent myself from gagging./p

'option one is that I will very kindly allow you to stay on the express course In class a but with the condition that I will show this video to the whole of the assembly. Now we are both aware that aswell as wrecking my life you have also displayed some personal areas in your life that will make you a neverending target.'/p

There are some dark areas about my past that I really don't need to be displayed, some that even my own mother has never even expected me of doing./p

'Ive tried suicide before. Fun experience aint it.' he hissed /p

My mind went blank washing me over with de ja vu at the sound of 'suicide'. Now I can feel the claws digging into me, sending a wave of chill down my spine. I am surprised to once again see a flash in his eyes that looked hurt as if he too had experienced the same hurt and regret, a new side trying to reach out to me, but that quickly blew away will all left was blank eyes with a hipnotic tension that only drew my mind to the crimson pool i was now drowing in. Even smirk that had caused so much dismay in a meagre minute. His eyes were calling for me to make a decision. To CHANGE his face once again./p

I had already had even the good girl cant stop the truth from spilling./em/p

'y-uo... Bastard' I whispered underneath my breath. I think i mightve said to much to keep me stable. my anxieties washed me over into a state of dizziness as the world spun around me./p

My attempt at intimidation has flopped on itself already, with an eruption of cackling laughter erupting from himself each breath hitting me in the heart. Abruptly he launched himself at me pinning me right up against the wall. His eyes became hypnotic surrounding every inch of my sight of view. He was no longer the cocky teacher from before. He was an absolute monster. His breath was ice cold as he spoke directly into my bloodshot eyes/p

Annoying I might've made the wrong decision once again/p

Ash how could you be so naive!/p

"'think your intimidating your pathetic Ash! You know what screw you your not getting a choice now your being sent straight to class e... my personally deviced hell. You said you wanted to become an mp in your careers paper, well good luck now as you are personally doomed. I have already prepared a case I will be privately taking to the police about your threahtening 'conspiracies' towards me.'/p

'you know something'/p

' Your now nothing more than a pathetic failure. NOW. GET OUT. ' he boommed, letting the same cackle of laughter as before out again./p

His hands slammed a sheet of paper into my hand sneakily placing at the right angle to 'coincidentally' slice a papercut into my course palm. Between the small character filling the page the letter E stood out like a needle in a haystack. Fingers and thumbs stroked over each character of e as i came to a realisation of what had just occured. I noticed as the sly champion backed away from me that he was unreasonably slow, with his hands breaking from the grasp in a sense that he never wanted this moment to end, it could be another mystery but I assume its just his sense of pride once again. When his bitter cold hand finally broke free they flopped like a fish down to the sides of his body, pressing it into him to try and contain the trembling that was contagious all over his body from sight and feel .

Why is this nessesary?, I thought.

I personally welcomed myslelf as I exited the room to my new future. Naive of how dissapointed my mum will become of me and the threatening danger of being different. But never less full of ambition to pay asano for his sins. /p

An ambition to kill to put it straight

"****************************************************************/p

hope you enjoyed part 1 of the prologue. i will post next part next week were karma and class 3 e will be introduced. this is my first piece so things can onlly get better from here. i loved asanos character from the start as his character had so much potential for a great side plot, i read his assassination attempt and just thought, what if he was getting assassinated and the idea grew in my mind. Also there is no good fanfic without a juicy romance ;p. it might take a few chapters to get the story and romance rolling as there is a lot of backstory and information for the story until I can get to that.

also comment and like for more content /p


End file.
